Fil de forum:Conseil Magique/@comment-83.199.48.137-20150710152234/@comment-26860581-20151018134040
AlphaKTTAAK-47 a écrit : Maitre Sieg hart a écrit : AlphaKTTAAK-47 a écrit : Maitre Sieg hart a écrit : FicArgenty a écrit : Maitre Sieg hart a écrit : FicArgenty a écrit : Maitre Sieg hart a écrit : Gérard va affronté august le roi de toute façon.D'abbord il va sauvé erza et os ajeel pour montrer sa puissance il est le personnage inatendu et incroyable à apparaitre aus prochains chapitres. Jellal > luxus. Vous lisez bien le manga. Aizen Dragnir a raison, tu surestime trop Jellal -.-... je pense pas qu'il puisse os le mec qu'a gerer la team Natsu a lui tout seul (deja que le battre j'hésite alors le os encore moins x), deja qu'il a galerer a battre 3 des Oracion Seis) . Et puis, qu'est c'que t'en sait sur la suite de la série? :P Jellal on n'a jamais vu toute sa puissance toujours bridé par l'auteur et il va benificié des power up d'entrainement y'a eu une ecplise des types comme luxus qui ont un potenceil largement moin grand que lui sa puissance vient d'une lacrima alors que jellal s'est sa propre puissance pur. Non je croit qui est grave sous estimé et que l'auteur le bride toujours. Dans l'arc tower avec abyss break qui peut détruire la ville magnolia, dans l'arc orasion seis il a le sort au destructuion des sorts interdit qui peuvent pulvirisé le nirvana quand on le voit petit il péte une montagne en un revers de main pour sont premier essaie.Jellal il est over cheaté mais l'auteur n'asume pas.Contre jura il aurait poutrer mais s'est à cause des pauvres fanboy luxus de chien que l'auteur à stopper jellal de mettre une branlé à jura.Parce que il avait prevu le combat luxus vs jura plus tard dans le manga elle comme il est dans fairy tail ben sa s'est à lui de le battre parce que sinon il aurait eu aucun combats au grand jeux magie. Jellal contre orasion seis il utilse aucune magie il fesait rien, il ce laisser faire pour que aprés l'auteur nous faire croire à la mort de jellal comme wendy.Il detruit l'illussion les yeux fermé et les os shot tous sans vouloir les tué juste les mettre à terre.Il veut les recruté pas leur faire du mal ni vouloir les tué.donc il est encore bridé.Quand on verrait un jellal derminer de tout et qui veut tué ces adversaires sans les épargnesr et ben on verrait sa vrai puissance dans ce dernier arc. On a jamais vu Jellal utiliser toute sa puissance? Contre Natsu si, au debut il as dis qu'il allait pas se battre a fond pour ne pas detruire la tour , mais a changer d'avais au moment ou Natsu est entrer en DF, il allait meme le battre mais il as pas pu a cause d'une attaque d'Erza. Si tu dis que Jellal as pas utiliser de magie contre les oracion seis c'est que t'as pas bien regarder: il as utiliser météore quand il en bavait contre cobra, racer et sorano. ^Pus il a utiliser Sema (je crois) pour les mettre a terre. Tu dis qu'il as detruit le sort de midnight les yeux fermés mais... il avait pas trop le choix et ça prouve rien sa. Non il voualit les recruté le bute était de les recruté pas de les tué sinon il aurait fait depuit bien longtemps Justement quand il i utilise sa vitesse on shot cobra et racer qui le voit pas encore une foix pourquoi jellal fait que d'encaisse les attaque et attend de bridé illusion pour mete une branlé à oracion sies. Pour moi s'est juste qui à rallonger le combat en nous faisant croire à une mort de jellal et depuis tout le combat il fait rien il utilse même pas de magie.Quand il utilise 1 fois magie on le voit os racer et cobra puis sa reste bizarre i brise illusion et lance un sema controlé vu que meldy et hoteye n'on pas était bléssé et oracion sies sont pas mort mais juste mit à terre et le bute de jellal s'est de les récruté pas de les tué. Jellal est largement dépasé par quasiment tout le monde... Même Gajeel est plus fort que Jellal un clown comme jellal serieux... Ce Bon vieu troll et heater de gerard le clown dans histoire c'est bien toi. Ta aucune objvité toujours pareil avec qu'elle que fanboy luxus à trollé jellal oul'l insulté.Le fils papa s'est bien luxus avec sa lacrima de puissance artificel donné par papa ivan.gerard et guildarz n'on pas besoin de ça ou des power amitié ni de power sorti de null part. C'est qui ce type avec sont avatar à 2 balle avec sont pseudo.Ta que sa faire argumente dans les rapprot de force mais bon quand je voit ceux que tu dit.Sa me semble impossible de debattre avec toi. J'ai déjà argumenter avec toi et j'ai gagné maintenant si tu veux pas l'acceptez c'est pas mon problème ;) J'ai du mal à te lire fait attention a ton orthographe moi aussi j'en fait mais ça reste lisible. Gildart et Luxus sont plus fort que Jellal. G on à jamais vue son potentiel il à réussi a soumettre natsu alors que Jellal n'a rien pu faire Luxus à affronter mist gun,Natsu,Gajeel, il à mit la loi des fées Le gars à quant même réussi à placer quel que sort avant de ce faire battre. dsl si je fait des faute d'orthograhpe en même temps je voit pas pourquoi je m'apliquerai face à un arguméne comme toi qui raconte que des conneries.Surtout que je suis d'autre site.Mais bon tu reste un clown pour moir je tes déja montrer mes argument qui prouve que jellal > luxus toi tes argument sont remplie de connerie.Luxus perd contre un natsu normal alors que gerard lui perd contre un natsu etherion une arme qui peut détruire un continent.Depuit talleurs tu repond pas tu reste avec tes pauvre argument. Tu m'appelera quand ton pauvre luxus aurait sort qui peut détruire une ville comme magnolia avec abyss break. Tout le monde sait que jura contre jellal ce combat était de grosse blague gerard l'aurait os comme les oracion sies tout entier alors que ton pauvre luxus était vraiment en sang et il gagne par ce que il est de fairy tail s'est tout. Des type comme gerard et guildarz non pas besoin de lacrima artificel pour devenir fort eux leur puissance est naturel il benifie pas de power amitié tout ces chose là.Parce que gerard et guildarz sont au dessus de luxus fin de histoires s'est un fait alors tu peut resté avec tes arguments pourie et ton pauvre fanboisme sur luxus en racontant que des connerie sans ce basé sur le manga.